the past and the present
by lavi16
Summary: Mia suzumi is an anbu from the mist and is sent to a mission in the leaf, but what happens there can change her life forever...... im not good summaries but story is good... set when kakashi is an anbu kakashixoc
1. the begining

i dont own naruto or any of the charcters i only own my characters and ideas... but i do wish i owned kakashi lol

**the past and the present**

my name is Mia Suzumi, I am 16 years old from the village hidden in the mist. I am an anbu captain and pretty powerful. I usually wear my anbu uniform but sometimes when im not working I like to wear shorts and a shirt that goes up to my stomach with a fishnet shirt under it and boots that go up to my knees.

I used to have a family keywords used they abandoned me because of my "special abilities". Now its just me and my little sister Naomi that my family decided to leave behind with me. I have always been called a very talented and gifted child, I feel like my power is a gift but also a curse. I graduated the academy at 7, became a chunin at 9, jonin at 11, and two years ago I was promoted to anbu leader, even tho I have the power of a kage but im to young for that and I don't want to be a kage to much responsibility.

Whats so special about me? Well the two main abilities I have that not many or none have is that I can control ice and water, I don't really know how I acquired this my father said it was in our family lineage but it's a rare ability, also I don't have a limit to my chakra so im pretty much unstoppable cool right? Im also pretty good at taijutsu but my true talent is in ninjutsu.

Im mostly sweet and caring if you get to know me, but get me mad……..back away enough said. I love to sing mostly alone I don't like singing infront of people a lot, also reading books, training and watching the moon on a clear night. Ow and lastly I have a demon pet, shes a little panda, her name Is Ai. She loves to sleep but is a good tracker and can transform into a larger form of herself.

I entered the mizukages office waiting for my new mission. "ah Mia good to see you" "good morning lord mizukage" I said bowing out of respect for him while he smiled in return. "I have a new mission for you Mia…" he paused but I felt fine since I knew this wouldn't be much for me. "you will be going to the leaf village to do research and some other things like delivering these scrolls to the hokage" he said handing me the scrolls "yes sir, how long will this mission be?" I asked putting the scrolls in my pouch worried about how long I would have to be away from my baby sister "4 months" what! 4 months is he crazy!! What will I do about Naomi, I was so in shock I couldn't say anything " I know its long but this mission is very important to the village" I just sighed knowing that there was nothing I could do to change the mission "I understand when do I leave?" "tomorrow" my body felt stiff I couldn't move or breathe, I was going to be away from my sister and my few friends for 4 months.

"you are dismissed and good luck on your mission" I simply bowed and left back home. The walk home was quiet and the mist was as thick as always or maybe even thicker today. I walked into the little cute house I had that set right next to the ocean. Naomi was on the couch reading a scroll on chakra, she would always be so dedicated to live up to me but I want her to be herself and not follow in my footsteps. "hey Naomi" she looked up from the scroll and smile at me "hey ni-chan"

"Naomi tomorrow I have to go on a mission- she cut me off "yea I know…." She said sadness eched into her voice. "im staying with Kayla so you don't have to worry about me staying at home alone " she said trying to smile, Kayla was a good friend of Naomi's from the academy "ow ok" well atleast I don't have to worry about that "well I have to go pack for tomorrow" we both sighed and I went upstairs to pack. I packed what I needed clothes, a picture of Naomi, and my ninja tools into my backpack. I just went to sleep after that not that hungry since my loss of appetite and I would need all the rest I could get.


	2. welcome to konoha

**hey thanks for reading my story i hope you like i so far and dont worry kakashi comes in soon... and i would love feedback for the story and im also gonna put my other story (its a johnny storm story for u johnny storm lovers lol) on fanfiction i used to have a quizilla account but i dont like the new quizilla plus ive always liked fanfiction more because its better and more organized and easier to write on well enjoy the story and if anyone has any requests please tell me i would love to write a story for you!!**

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun shinning on my face, and Ai moving around on my bed. "hmmmmm" I groaned rolling not so graceful out of bed and did my daily routine. When I went down stairs Naomi was eating cereal, when she looked up she looked shocked to see me while I was putting my bag down. "ow good morning mia" "morning" I said still half asleep since I had a restless sleep. I got some cereal too since I would have to eat something before I go. The whole morning was quite and almost unbearable, when I was done cleaning the dishes I knew that I was time for me to go.

I got my bag and Ai jumped in it, Naomi was watching me with watery eyes. I gave her a tight hug not wanting to let go "don't worry nee-san I know you'll have fun there so please don't worry about me" she said hugging me just as tightly. I didn't know what to say but that really made me feel so much better "thanks Naomi" I said letting go of her "I have to go" I said picking up my bag. "im gonna miss you big sis" "me too" "remember I'll be fine so don't worry about me and you'll be home before you know it" she said smiling it was amazing how smart she was for a kid.

I laughed a little and gave her another quick hug and kissed her forehead. "ok" I left heading toward the leaf village. I wonder how it is over there?

I reached the giant gates protecting konoha around 4 , I mostly ran the entire day and my legs were tired. "state your business here" a man said with a leaf headband most likely a guard. "I am Mia from the village hidden in the mist and I am on a mission" he checked his little clipboard wow that job must be boring standing around here all day sucks for him. He looked back up at me "you may pass but go see the hokage immediately" going through the big gates I walked around looking for the hokages office. After about 30 min I bumped into someone since I wasn't really looking where I was going since I was looking for the hokages office. "ow im sorry" I said bowing slightly a little embarrassed "its ok you must be new here" "yea im Mia Suzuki" "hi im Kurenai Yuhi" she reached out to shake my hand and we shook hands. She had black hair and red eyes like mine, I also think she's around my age. "do you think you can help me find the hokages office?"

I asked a little embarrassed again. "yea sure come on" she said heading down another street.

On the way over there we got to know each other better talking about each other and our likes and dislikes. Im really glad I met her, she seemed really nice and we had a lot in common and I believe that we could be good friends "well here we are" she said, we were infront of a large building with the fire symbol on it, I wonder how I missed that one. -.-' "ok thanks again" I said waving " no problem hey tonights the sakura festival do you wanna come? And you can meet some of my friends" "um yea sure" I answered unsure. "ok well see you there" she said walking off, I walked into the building climbing up the stairs to the hokages office. I was kinda nervous about meeting the hokage but hey I had a job to do, I knocked on the door and heard someone faintly say to come in. walking into the office there was an old man wearing the hokage clothes and hat. "ah, you must be Mia am I correct?" "yes sir………I have these scrolls from the mizukage" I handed over the scrolls to him "thank you I am also aware of your mission and how long you will be staying , I have already arranged an apartment for you I hope you like it" he said pointing to a pair of keys on the desk. "thank you hokage-sama" I said bowing and grabbing the keys and heading to my new house. He said the address was on the keys, so it didn't take me to long to find the house. Walking into my house/apartment I felt something move in my bag. "hey Ai did you have a good nap?" I asked holding her in my arms, she just smiled at me.

The house was small but homey at the same time, nice fully stocked kitchen, living room, and upstairs my room with a window looking out toward the town, and a normal sized bathroom. I settled everything in my room, by then it was 6:30. I started to get ready for the sakura festival taking a shower, and putting on the kimono I brought, it was dark purple with red roses. Once I was done I got my keys about to head out. "Ai I'll be back in a while don't mess this place up or no bamboo for a week" she just nodded and fell back asleep on the couch. Heading out I could hear the loud music and see the bright lights ahead of me this was gonna be a long night.


	3. festivals and beauty contests?

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I got there, there were do many people and different stands, how am I ever going to find Kurenai in this?

"hey Mia!!" someone yelled, looking behind me Kurenai walked up to me with another girl I didn't know.

"hey Kurenai" I said relieved I wouldn't be alone since these things weren't really my style.

"Mia this is Anko" "hey" she said nodding at me "hi" I said back.

"come on Mia we're gonna go play some games" Kurenai said, we walked around playing different games winning different prizes. Anko was really competitive…. I was happy that I won a little panda that looked like Ai.

"look it's the guys" Kurenai waved them over "hey guys!"

"hey Kurenai" most of them said talk about sharing the same brain well that's guys for you.

"this is Mia, Mia this is Iruka, Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma" she said pointing to each of them.

The one named Gai grabbed my hand and kissed it and WOW this guy had to get his eyebrows done. "why hello my beautiful I am the mighty Gai" I had a sweat drop go down the back of my head I didn't know what to say, with his bowl hair cut and eyebrows scarring the HELL out of me!

"hi" I said pulling and backing away…

Everyone looked like they liked me, well except Kakashi he kept giving me these mean looks "look there having a contest come on Mia" Kurenai grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the stage "make sure everyone's there Anko!" Kurenai yelled back at the group.

"got it!" Anko yelled back pushing the guys towards the crowd infront of the stage.

"Kurenai I'm not sure" I said while she was signing us both up.

"don't worry you'll do fine plus your beautiful" that made me blush in embarrassment no one ever told me that I was beautiful or even pretty just that I was a freak.

We went backstage and there was a lot of girls there looking in the mirror making sure they looked good with all there make up I'm not that much of a makeup girl though I'm more natural.

While the girls were getting ready the announcer began the contest. I cant believe I'm doing this but I'm doing this for Kurenai since she's my friend.

"welcome! Ladies and gentlemen to our Konoha beauty contest!!" the crowd roared and were pumped and ready for the show to begin.

"one of these lovely ladies will become our new beauty of the leaf!!" the crowd was cheering wildly for the contest to start and that really didn't help my nerves right now.

"there will be to parts to this contest first our lovely ladies will come out one by one to show you there beauty, then our contestants will show of there talents, now let the competition begin!!"

The first part was really easy all I had to do was come out when I was called, a lot of wolf calls and whistles were made when I came out which made me blush a little.

After every one walked out onto the stage and back backstage the announcer went back out onto the stage.

"now it's time for the talent portion of our contest!!" the announcer said well yelled…

After a while most of the girls had gone and it was Kurenai's turn and she had done some tricks with kunai's, then it was my turn, I slowly walked out onto the stage stopping in front of the mic.

"well this is one of my favorite songs I hope you like it too" the music started and I started singing.

**"Perfect"**

Sick of circling the same road  
Sick of bearing the guilt  
So open the windows to cool off  
And heat pours in instead

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

All my efforts to clean me  
Leave me putrid and filthy  
And how can you look at me  
When I can't stand myself

I'm tired to be honest  
I'm nobody

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone

I tried to kill you  
You tried to save me

You save me  
You save me  
You save me  
You save me

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone

Once the song was done everyone was silent until everyone got up and cheered, I blushed again (wow how many times can I blush) and walked off the stage.

"you were so great Mia!" Kurenai said coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"really thanks that means a lot Kurenai" after everyone finished they called out the finalists Kurenai, me, and two other girls I didn't know.

"that was some competition, the runner up is…… Kurenai Yuhi!!" I hugged her and congratulated her "and our new beauty of Konoha is….." pausing for dramatic affect I guess.

"Mia Suzumi!!" I was in shock, I won?, they put a crown on my head and I stood nervously and blushing in front of the crowd. After me and Kurenai met up with the guys and Anko.

"you were great Mia" Kurenai said hugging me "thanks Kurenai you did great too"

"yea that was amazing" Iruka said blushing a little (well I guess everyone is blushing today huh? Back to the story)

"thanks" I said timidly noticing how all the guys had hearts in there eyes…well except Kakashi what's up with him really?


	4. walk home

chapter 4

chapter 4

"I think I'm gonna head home, before Ai destroys my new apartment" they all looked confused "who's Ai?" Genma asked "oh she's my little panda, she goes with me everywhere" I said smiling, then he hearts in his eyes again….great another guy I thought a little irritated

"ok well see you tomorrow" Kurenai said "bye see you all later" I said walking away.

The walk home was quiet but relaxing and there was no one on the road most likely still at the festival, but I started to sense something… nope someone and I decided to stop still looking forward.

"I know your following me" after a few seconds Kakashi jumped out of a tree landing in front of me.

"so who are you?" he asked crossing his arms " like I said before my name is Mia Suzumi, and let me guess you want to know what I'm doing in your village?" he just nodded not saying anything but still staring at me with his icy glare.

I just sighed guess I'm not gonna get away from him till I tell him something

" I am an anbu from the village hidden in the mist on a mission here and just to let you know I have permission to be here, so if you don't mind I'm going home thanks" I said walking around him.

I looked back noticing that he was still following me. " is there anything else I haven't answered for you" I asked looking at him

He looked around trying to look at something else other than me "this is the way to my house" he said timidly, looking at the floor as it was so interesting I didn't say anything since I didn't know what to say now.

We both walked down the path towards our houses.

"so what rank are you?" I asked glancing at him for a second "I'm also an anbu" that was about it for the talking the rest of the walk was silent….

* * *

**im so srry i couldnt update sooner but alot of things have been happening lately -- so im gonna update again tommorow most likely since school starts again soon... srry it was so short but im still revising alot thanks for reading and please comment i havent gotten alot and its not really helping so if u can comment that would be great thanks **


	5. feelings

**told you i would update ;) hope you like it and please please send a review that would really help me and inspire me to update quicker...**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto or the characters just my ideas and my own characters, i dont own the song either...**

**and if you like the song its called higher ground by alexz johnson shes really good check out her songs there good and if you watched instant star you'll get it **

* * *

Chapter 5

The walk felt like it was hours when it was really 15 min at the most.

"well this is my house" I said walking towards my house, I heard him chuckle behind me, I looked back at him confused

"that's my house" he said pointing to the one next to mine "oh" I said shocked well that's one hell of a coincidence.

"well good night Kakashi-kun" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran into my house.

Sliding down the door I felt so confused what did I just do? I mean I didn't do that on purpose……right?

I shook my head getting up to check on Ai I don't want to think about this right now plus its not really the time to date right now anyway.

Going up to my room I found AI sleeping at the end of my bed I poked her in the stomach waking her up.

"Ai do you do anything other than sleep?" she growled a little and jumped on me I started laughing at how she was trying to prove that she didn't sleep all the time "ok ok I get it your not lazy" I said hugging her

"well I think its time that I got alittle sleep huh AI?" she nodded and jumped on the bed while I went to go change

Sitting on the window sill watching the moon really helped me relax I really think I've had enough excitement today from leaving Naomi alone at the mist village which I still didn't like and meeting Kurenai and everyone else and….kakashi

I sighed again what was so special about him anyway? Plus I don't really know him….maybe a song would help me it always does

**I've been crawling  
To the mountains  
Skinned my knees with blood and hope  
If I stayed standing  
I'd be drowning  
The rising waters made me choke**

**As I am getting nearer  
My mission is coming clear**

**I know this road  
Never seen it before  
I know what lies behind unopened doors  
I saw the signs from the distant shore  
That I couldn't ignore...**

**I'm heading for higher ground**

**I left everyone behind me  
I took everything I know  
Half way up and I'm still climbing  
Still a million miles to go**

**The water is drawing nearer  
As everything disappears**

**I know this road  
Never seen it before  
I know what lies behind unopened doors  
I saw the signs from the distant shore  
That I couldn't ignore...**

**I'm heading for higher ground**

**And my foot slips  
But I don't quit  
And my hand grips the rock  
Something pulls deep  
From within me  
Til I get there, I won't stop**

**I know this road  
Never seen it before  
I know what lies behind unopened doors  
I saw the signs from the distant shore  
That I couldn't ignore**

**I know this road  
Never seen it before  
I know what lies behind unopened doors  
I saw the signs from the distant shore  
That I couldn't ignore**

**I'm heading for higher, higher ground**

**Way up here, the air is thin  
Feels like I could go so far**

I took a long breath relaxed now finally and looked up at the moon it was very beautiful "well Ai time to go to sleep " I said getting up and falling on the bed falling asleep easily since I used so much energy today.

* * *

Kakashi's pov

She kissed me I walked into my house a little dazed. I tried to shake it off but she just wouldn't leave my mind. Mia.

Sighing I went up to my room. Laying on my bed I heard something outside, when I opened the window I heard a beautiful voice that sounded to familiar to me. Maybe I should check it out.

Jumping on my roof I heard it was coming from Mia's window, I jumped on her roof quietly masking my presence. She was singing again she sounded so beautiful. Wait what's wrong with me I just met her this cant happen. When the song ended I heard her talking but I cant really make it out.

The lights shut off, my body reacted on its own and next thing I knew I was in her room since she left the window open. She was already asleep, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I better go back to my own house before she wakes up….that would be weird

"good night" I whispered "Mia"

I jumped out of her window going back to my room to sleep or try to get some since _**she**_ wont leave my thoughts.


	6. training part 1

**Chapter 6**

**hey i just wanted to update something since i wont be able to update till moday sorry but im being literaly draged to the keys this weekend... im sorry its so short but i have to go and get stuff for school and get ready(sadly) to go to the keys the only good thing is that i always have my book breaking dawn :) **

**if you havent read the twilight saga you should read it!! **

**the funny thing is is that i got the book the first day on midnight and im still reading it lol i guess i want to take my time with this book since its the last one...:( but i hope she releases midnight sun :) **

**well see you laterz and hope you like it dont forget to review plzz and thank you**

* * *

Mia's pov

I felt a warm light on my face, it felt so relaxing. Slowly opening my eyes to the suns light blinding me, I squinted till my eyes got adjusted to the brightness.

Looking around on my bed I found Ai curled up in a ball on a pillow. Smiling at my self I couldn't help but think of how adorably cute she looked like that, its amazing that such a cute animal like her can turn into a _very _mean creature.

I poked her in the side trying to wake her up.

"come on sleepy head we have to do some things for the mission today"

It was so funny how she lazily got up. I kissed the top of her head and went to go change into my uniform and doing my morning routine in the bathroom.(I'm not really gonna explain it you get what I'm talking about)

Going down stairs AI was already waiting for me to feed her.

"ok don't worry I'm gonna give you food so calm down" I said laughing a little at how she looked staring at her bowl as if she was trying to make the food appear magically.

I guess I should feed her first. I gave her some bamboo leaves and these little treats that she loves.

I had a quick breakfast and headed out the door with Ai on my shoulder. Today was gonna be boring all I had to do was some scouting of the area around Konoha.

It didn't take me long to do the scouting of the surrounding area of Konoha, I don't really know why the mizukage wanted me to do this but whatever I guess.

* * *

Now that I'm done with that I guess I can just walk around getting familiar with the village.

"Ai I'm gonna walk around so if you wanna go somewhere else you can now" she just leaped of my shoulder and began to walk off most likely to the forest to take a nap of find more food.

Walking around the village didn't take so long for me to get accustomed to the area. There were some really cute shops I have to remember to go back to one of them and get Naomi something……

"Naomi" I whispered to myself sadly, I just hope she's ok with her friend at home.

"Mia!!" I heard a familiar voice call me out of my little dream world, looking back it was Kurenai

"oh hey Kurenai what's up?" I asked turning towards her

"nothing really I was just gonna go to train do you wanna come?"

"yea sure" I said smiling and followed her towards the training grounds


	7. training part 2

Chapter 7

The walk to the training grounds didn't take that long. The training grounds were pretty much an empty field with a couple logs on the side, but there were a couple of figures on the field and by the looks of it they were sparring. "I guess the guys are training too" Kurenai said walking a little further ahead of me.

Once we got closer I noticed it was Kakashi and Iruka sparring while Gai was on the sideline watching them. "So who's winning?" I asked as we walked up to Gai. "By the looks of it Kakashi is my beautiful blossom" he said winking at me. Well that was a little too much for me. "Gai cut it out she doesn't like you" Kurenai said slapping Gai's arm. "Ok ok you win Kakashi!!" I heard Iruka yell from the field.

Looking out at the field Iruka was pinned to a tree with kunai sticking out from both sides of his body, and Kakashi walking towards us. "That didn't take you long my rival but it won't be as easy against me" Gai said with fire coming from his eyes. Man this guy really knows how to over do it. "Whatever Gai" Kakashi said sighing. Walking towards us with holes all of his leaf uniform Iruka looked like he was about to collapse. I laughed a little at the funny site of Iruka so beat up.

"Why don't one of you spar one of us?" Kurenai suggested. The guys looked at each other for a minute before Iruka answered "I don't think you guys would last that long against one of us" Gai and Kakashi both nodded in agreement. Kurenai and I on the other hand weren't so happy, to put it short I was pist how dare they think there superior just because there guys. That just makes me so mad.

"We can beat all of you guys" Kurenai said clenching her fists. "No you can't" Iruka said. "Girls are too sensitive" Gai added. Now I was really mad. "I bet I can beat any one of you" I said trying to cool down. "Why don't you fight Kakashi since he's the strongest of all of us" Iruka said covering Gai's mouth when he tried to say something. Kakashi just shrugged and started walking toward the middle of the training field, I followed and stood across him.

"I promise to go easy on you" he said getting in his fighting position. "Don't bother" I said with an evil grin getting in my fighting position too. "Ready…Fight!!!" Iruka yelled from the side and Kakashi and I pounced at each other. For the first 5 minutes of the fight it was all taijutsu, him throwing punches and kicks at me and I did the same back. We both got a couple shots at each other but that didn't stop either of us. I tried to land a punch on him but he moved in time and I ended up hitting the floor and creating a giant hole and made the ground shake a little. Every looked at me like I had three heads or something. "Who said girls were sensitive again?" I asked smirking. Kakashi attacked again but this time used a water jutsu, I stood my ground smiling to myself.

"Mia get out of the way!!" Kurenai yelled but I just stood there watching the dragon charge at me slowly getting closer. Once it was close enough I lifted my hand controlling the water dragon. It stopped its attack and came next to me in a swift move. "You're messing with my element Kakashi" I said smirking. He was in shock like everyone else, I lifted my hand towards Kakashi and sent out the dragon to attack him. He tried to avoid it but didn't make it in time. The dragon hit him directly but once he landed on the ground there was a poof. Dammit just a clone were. My thought was cut off by something cold pressed to my neck and a masculine arm around my waist. Trying to look back I noticed Kakashi smirking. Damn him. Maybe I could get out of this, it wouldn't hurt to try, well maybe it would but to hell with it. I leaned back a little pushing my back into his torso. I looked up at him he looked a little shocked at my action. I blinked trying to look innocent "You wouldn't hurt me would you Kakashi?"

He felt so warm and I could smell his natural sandalwood smell. I felt his body tense behind me I reached up since he didn't press the kunai so close to my neck and kissed his check quickly. From the look over his mask he was at least 10 shades of red. That made me giggle a little I reached my hand up to his face and placed it on his check. He let out shaky breath loosening his grip. I slowly turned and started to pull on his mask. It was a good thing his back was to the crowd watching our every move or they would have seen his gorgeous face. I felt as if my body had taken over me and my brain had shut off from any reason. Kakashi was watching me intently his mismatched eyes mesmerizing me. I felt as if I couldn't move at all, Kakashi decided to take over I guess by moving closer to me closing any space between us.

I felt his warm soft lips press against mine in a sweet innocent kiss. My arms found their way around his neck and I started to play with his hair while his lips slowly moved against mine. We were there for a couple of minutes before "hey guys! I thought you were going to fight not make out!!!" Iruka yelled from across the field. We both realized what we were doing and practically jumped away from each other. I barely noticed that Kakashi had already lifted his mask, I was so red it felt as if my face was on fire.

"I think we should leave them alone" Kurenai said to the guys and started to walk away. Iruka had some trouble with Gai pulling him off the field, and if I saw it right he had tears in his eyes. I guess this guy doesn't take rejection well. I heard a slight cough from next to me and noticed Kakashi fidgeting uncomfortably. "Um... I'm, I'm sorry" Kakashi said looking down. I looked at him in shock, did he hate it?

"No, no it's fine… it was actually great" I said looking down feeling my cheeks burn up again. "Would you like to go out tonight?" he asked moving closer. "Um yea… I would love to" I said looking up at him smiling. I guess he did like it. "So ill pick you up at 7?" "Y-yea that would be great" "I'll see you tonight Kakashi" I said running towards the shopping center. I can't believe it, me and Kakashi….together.


	8. the date part 1

Hi everyone! Well I'll be updating again this weekend but I haven't gotten any reviews but a lot of hits….. it would mean a lot to me if you were to review my story. Please don't be afraid to tell me your ideas and opinions on the story on the story. So please please please send me some reviews to make me feel better lol well please don't forget to review it helps me know you guys like my work.

* * *

Chapter 8

Looking around the market I noticed how many people would walk around just buying things. It was the complete opposite of the mist, this place was brighter and more lively.

I can't believe it's only been 2 days since I left the mist…..and Naomi….

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. Looking back to my relief it was Kurenai.

"Hey Mia what happened back there with Kakashi?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously trying to figure out what to say "um well at first it was just to get away from him….. then my body just took over I guess"

I blushed a little looking down trying to hide it. "Well what are you going to do now?" she asked pulling me to walk since were in the middle of the road.

"He kind of asked me out" now I was really blushing looking away at the shops

Kurenai stopped, I looked back to see what was wrong with her and her eyes were almost the size of plates. "Oh my god, well at least he's actually happy"

"What does he not date or something?" we both started walking again, not really going anywhere.

"No, not really Kakashi has always been the loner type. Ever since he lost his team" she said with a sad tone.

"His team?" I asked confused.

Kurenai explained everything about Obito, Rin, the 4th and how his dad killed himself (sorry if that was a spoiler for anyone)

We ended up in a café by the time Kurenai finished explaining to me Kakashi's past.

He's like me, alone just like I was till I found Naomi again, the empty cold feeling of being alone.

"But be careful with Anko though" that got me out of my train of thought.

"Why?" I asked confused again.

She smirked a little "she's had the biggest crush on Kakashi for a while now, but he's never liked her, actually he's never been interested in any of the girls that have gone after him"

Great just what I need…angry fan girls. "Don't worry I think I can handle myself"

Kurenai got up and put some money on the table for the cake and coffee we had during our little conversation.

"I'm sorry to leave but I have to meet Asuma for lunch" she said smiling a little, and if I'm not mistaken blushing lightly.

I smirked at her "oh on a date?" I teased her.

She looked a little shocked "n-no of course not we're just friends" she said looking away

"suurrreee, well have fun with your _friend" _she just laughed sarcastically and walked into the crowd of people walking around the market.

I stayed at the café for a couple of minutes not being able to get Kakashi off my mind. Something crawled onto my lap, looking down it was Ai. I smiled at her and pet her head.

"So did you have fun?" she nodded and climbed onto my shoulder. I put some money on the table and left towards my apartment.

Getting back to the apartment I took a shower and fed Ai. By the time I was done getting ready it was around 6:54 and was starting to get dark. There was a knock at the door.

Looking in the mirror one more time, my hair was fine, down and straight. The dress I was wearing was blood red and black, it was a kimono style dress with slits on the sides and the top of my legs rapped in bandages.

Opening the door Kakashi was fidgeting and had a shade of red over his mask. He was still wearing his anbu uniform, which to me he looked great in.

"Hi" he said eyeing my outfit.

"h-hi" I said playing around with my fingers

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Um yea just hold on a sec. you can come in if you want" I said moving to the side to let him in. He walked in looking around the small but comfy home. Closing the door I noticed Kakashi sitting on the couch.

I walked up stairs to my room were Ai was lying on my bed watching my every move. I sprayed some perfume on and got my purse.

I went to the bed and pet Ai "now I'll be back in a couple of hours, when I come back I don't want a mess I left some extra food for you in the kitchen and if you want to get out I left the window understand?" she nodded and nudged my hand. I kissed her head and headed down stairs to Kakashi.

"Ok ready"

Kakashi and I walked out of my apartment and I locked the door. We headed towards town to the ramen shop. Very romantic…

Looking at him an image of him alone came into mind and the story Kurenai told me came rushing back. I just looked at the ground while walking towards the town.

"So what's wrong?" he asked stopping, and I stopped to. I looked up and him and hugged him wrapping my arms around his waist. He was tense at first but soon relaxed and put his arms around my shoulders.

I couldn't hold it in any longer "I'm so sorry about what had happened to you with your team and father Kakashi" I felt his body stiffen again.

"h-how-?"

"Kurenai told me some of your past and I'm so sorry I know how it feels to be alone with no one" I said cutting him off

I looked at his chest not being able to look him in the eye "my family left me when I was 6 and I had no one…. I know that terrible feeling not having anyone…."

He relaxed again and hugged me closer "Mia" he said softly.

"I'm not alone anymore" he hooked my chin with his finger and made me look up at him I felt tears stinging at the side of my eyes remembering all those horrible memories of being alone. He brushed away the tears that had slipped out of my eyes and cupped my face with his hands.

"It's ok Mia" he said softly pulling my face towards his with one hand and lowering his mask with the other. My god I could stare at his perfect face forever. He brushed his lips on mine before giving me a loving kiss. It feels so good to have someone like him with me.

We both pulled away at the same time not moving away from each other so our foreheads were touching and I could feel his warm breathe on my face.

"We should go before it gets too late" he said pulling away slightly so we could see each other.

"Mhm" I said still a little dazed from the kiss, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the path to the town center.

We held hands all the way to the ramen bar. Getting to the food stand we saw a familiar green suit and bowl cut hair sitting down at the bar.

"Oh no" we both said at the same time.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and walked towards the bar pulling me with him.

Gai looked back and saw us walking toward the bar "hello my beautiful Mia and my rival Kakashi" he said smiling at me then glared or at least tried at Kakashi

"Gai I'm not yours I don't belong to anyone" I said starting to get annoyed

"Not yet my beautiful" he said winking at me. That sent a cold chill down my spine

"Well this was fun and all but we'll talk to you later Gai" Kakashi said pulling me toward the bar stools. When we sat down I noticed that Gai had already left. Thank god.

We both had a shrimp ramen and talked about some of the missions we had gone on, he had had some interesting missions with different people and tough opponents, well he is the copy cat ninja.

After dinner me and Kakashi decided to take a walk around a park.

"So I heard Anko really likes you" I said looking up at him. He put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him and sighed.

"Yea but she's not my type"

"Oh and what's your type?" I asked slyly

"I don't know... she has to be a good singer, sweet, really strong, and I have this weakness for girls that can control water" he said looking down at me smiling under his mask and I smiled right back at him putting my arm around his waist giving him a side hug.

"Really well that's pretty specific; I don't know anyone like that" I said grinning at him. He chuckled and stopped wrapping his arms around my waist closing in on my face.

"Well I do and she's pretty amazing" he said nuzzling my nose with his.

I laughed a little "she sounds like some girl" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"She is and she's mine" he said pulling down his mask and kissing me. This kiss was different from the other one, this one was more passionate.

We were there for another couple of minutes before I had to pull away for air.

"Wow" I whispered against his lips, trying to bring myself back to earth.

"Come on I want to show you something" he said pulling me towards another path.


End file.
